


All of the above

by PickledOnions



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small silliness for FCN</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the above

M: ...Arthur?  
A: Yes, Skip?  
M: What are you wearing.. o-on your head?  
A: Oh, Skip, you've seen hats before!  
M: Yes, yes I have. Generally, though, I see people wearing a maximum of /one/ hat.  
A: Ah, right! Well, I was going to do that, but I couldn't decide which one to wear, so I went with all of them, which is brilliant, because I didn't want to wear one and the others to feel left out.  
M: Arthur, you look ridiculous.  
D: No more ridiculous than you in yours.


End file.
